A portrait of a perfect gentleman
by Chilimt
Summary: Jane Austen's Northanger Abbey told from Henry Tilney's point of view. Henry Tilney – arguably the best male Austen's hero.


Disclaimer: This story is a happy (or unhappy if you will) mishmash of book and a film with added actions invented by me and some events placed differently than in a book. You have been warned. And obviously I do not own characters nor the original story.

000000000000

There are some fortunate beings in the world that are blessed with general approval and admiration even, that are imposed upon those individuals without any discernible effort on their part. I shall not attempt to imply that our hero was one of those chosen few. Predominantly because the whole wide world was simply unaware of his existence, otherwise I am certain that the praises of his superiority would emanate from the sighing breasts of all eligible young ladies leading to his predictable consternation. As our hero was of modest and sensible disposition he would consider those praises as trivial foibles of minds at leisure. However all those who were acquainted with him in person developed a very favourable opinion of his qualities and found him perfectly amiable, reasonable and knowledgeable young man. For at the time when the circle of his admirers was widened we met him as a presentable gentleman of five and twenty or thereabouts who was tall, reasonably handsome, with brown hair and eyes.

There is a necessity however to emphasise that our view of him comes mostly through the eyes of two young women whose opinion may be skewed in his favour as they are either related to him or are to become his wife. Thus we may be saved by the judgement of an authoress who first brought our hero to our attention and as she found hardly any faults with him we may rest assured that our portrayal will be a true image.

Our hero's name is Henry Tilney, a gentleman coming from a respectable family, a clergyman of independent means with a living in a prosperous village. It is true that this living together with newly built parsonage was bestowed on him by his father but we shall not hold it against him as what other pleasure can be derived for a parent to see his offspring living comfortably and well at the start of their lives, especially if the parent can easily afford it. Mr. Tilney was a younger brother to Captain Frederick Tilney, an older brother to Miss Eleanor and the dutiful son of General Tilney. Unfortunately I am unable to present any description of Mrs. Tilney as at the time of our story she is already deceased.

So let us proceed with the story from the point where we meet our hero for the first time. I believe I have already mentioned that Henry – as I shall not hesitate to call him from now on because I can feel we are well acquainted by now – was a dutiful son. Up to this point he was either indisposed to rebel against his father's wishes or there was no real need to exert such a rebellion for, whatever you may be thinking about General Tilney later, the General was a father that was very keen to promote comfortable living for his children. Thus I shall leave you to your own conclusions. A dutiful son bestowed with the request to procure lodgings for the family during their annual stay in Bath tries to fulfil his duty to the best of his abilities and having done so he is excused to think that he deserves a little distraction after the burdensome activity. Thus Henry decided to pay a visit to the Lower Rooms for a short while as he was fond of company and dancing. At first he was unable to find any of his acquaintances but soon he found himself embroiled in a little drama or near disaster, depending on who was to recount the story. In his hurry he ran into a lady causing the latter a great distress as her favourite gown was suspected to be torn at the top of the sleeve due to impudent pin that caused this grievance. As there was no real damage done, the fact backed by both Henry and the young lady accompanying the lamenting victim of the incident, the parties smoothly went into the conversation regarding the prices of muslin. Henry found the conversation amusing, as most follies did amuse him, but the lady took it very seriously, as the clothes were of the utmost importance to her. While conversing, Henry could not help but notice the handsomeness of the lady's companion and her charming, unaffected smiles. Therefore after procuring the seats for his new friends, he decided to save the decorum of everyone involved and went in search of Mr. King, the master of ceremonies at the Lower Rooms, to perform the necessary introductions between him and Mrs. Allen and Miss Catherine Morland.

"Now we can talk to one another," said Henry with a smile.

"We have already been talking," whispered Catherine.

Henry assumed the mockingly strict voice. "You must not allow to anyone to say such things or we shall all be expelled from the polite society. Let it be our secret." This sentence was met with amused smiles from both ladies.

Introductions accomplished, Henry wasted no time in securing Miss Morland's hand and led her to dance to the delighted surprise on the side of the young lady. I must say it was all for selfish reasons, he was alone, he liked dancing and admittedly Catherine irked his curiosity. There she was, seemingly unaffected, modest, smiling and charmingly honest young lady that in his slightly cynical view of the society she was an exception. It did help his resolution to dance with her as he found her pretty and charming. Her conversation was genuine and her pose was not studied; it was clear to all who wanted to see that she enjoyed his company enormously, even if at times she seemed to be hesitant to enjoy it fully as she could not be sure if he was playful or not. But her blushes, whenever he said anything complimentary, were the reward in itself. All in all, Henry thought this evening a personal triumph on many levels.

000000000000

And such was his impression of it that on his return to Northanger Abbey, he did not omit to mention this happy encounter to his sister Eleanor. Although Henry Tilney was a quick-witted and intelligent man, little did he know that Eleanor saw more and beyond the amusing tone of Henry's story. For Henry thought more about Catherine that he cared to admit, and he did find that his gentle teasing of her brought him much pleasure. Therefore Eleanor, a young lady of thoughtful disposition, was gently puzzled by his enthusiasm towards the new acquaintance and in turn she was very keen to meet her.

Consequently two siblings looked forward to their stay in Bath with more anticipation than on the previous visits. Their eagerness was rewarded soon enough and Henry was able to introduce Catherine to his sister. He was surprised however, when Eleanor said that she heard so much from Henry about Miss Morland. He could not recollect talking about Catherine ever so much, so he brushed the thought aside as polite conversation. To Henry's delight two ladies soon found a pleasure in each other's company, so much so, that he left them in search of refreshments. While performing this task he was accosted by his own father who inquired as to the name of a young lady Henry and Eleanor were paying attention to. When satisfied with the answer, the General left him alone but not without a grunt of slight disapproval. As Henry was used to abrupt ways of his father, he did not ponder over it more that it was necessary and proceeded with his task. However much to his chagrin, on his successful return with three bowls of ice cream, he found his sister alone. Usually Henry faced life's various obstructions with stoic attitude, yet this small incident disturbed him slightly. He was certain that he was not mistaken in Catherine's enjoyment of his company or his sister for that matter, therefore this sudden abandonment troubled him somewhat. Henry was not a conceited man, but his acute disappointment caused him to think why it affected him so. However he quickly explained to himself that it was brought on by his plans to ask Catherine to dance. Nothing more, nothing else. His mood was improved to some extent by Eleanor who informed him of her invitation for a midday walk with Catherine. His contented smile said it all and shortly afterwards when their father joined them, he excused himself and went in search of Catherine. To his minor surprise she was with a bigger party than he saw her previously, but he acknowledged that some days passed since their first encounter, and not surprisingly she acquired some friends. Not perturbed by this fact, he exerted all his charm and invited Catherine to dance. Her polite refusal dumbfounded him, especially as she did not give him any sensible reason or rather no reason at all. He found some solace in seeing a genuine distress on Catherine's face when she refused him, but there was hardly anything more than he could have done at the moment. He left her party and stood aside for some moments quietly observing Catherine. Her cheeks were glowing and she obstinately stared at her fan in her lap but she did not move for a long time. Not until that is, when some gentleman approached her and took her to stand with him to a dance. He comforted himself with the observation that Catherine did not look particularly pleased nor eager, but as he was reluctant to return to his father's company, especially as he left them with a clear message of his desire to dance, Henry resigned himself to dance with anyone at this time. His disappointment only grew when he was obliged to attend the party of his dancing partner during tea and he was unable to spot Catherine for the rest of the evening. His present company might have noticed that he was slightly subdued, but being a polite gentlemen, he tried his best to entertain them with humorous anecdotes. What was beyond his control was that he indulged himself with the constant comparison of ladies of his company to Catherine and that comparison was not favourable to them. He was already aware of Catherine's limited knowledge of the world in general but it did not ruin his image of her, quite to the contrary, he enjoyed her openness and unspoilt view of everything and everyone. What is more, it endeared her to him more, he suspected that her sheltered upbringing was behind it, and he found it very agreeable, even if it was in stark contrast with his own.

000000000000

Thus having been disappointed with the evening, Henry looked with unusual keenness to the promised walk. While he was lost in his thoughts, he failed to notice an intense observer of his behaviour in his sister. As much as Eleanor looked forward to meeting the delightful Miss Morland, she could not help but wonder about his brother attitude to Catherine. She has known Henry all her life, yet she was yet to see so much interest in the lady shown by her brother. Conscious of her own unhappy choice in love, she was slightly worried for Henry to get involved too much. She silently doubted if Miss Morland would meet with her father's approval, especially as she was much too painfully aware of General Tilney's stubborn and determined opposition to the young man of her own choice, Mr. Edward Thornton. She did not possess the full knowledge about Catherine's situation but she guessed that it might be even less satisfactory in her father's eyes than Mr. Thornton's. However, as long as she did not see the more serious signs of Henry's attachment to Miss Morland, she decided to remain silent.

The morning of the day designed for their walk could not have been more frustrating as it started with rain that literally dampened Henry's hopes for the walk. However the weather finally cleared, and the sun started to shine upon Henry, so they started for Catherine's lodgings in Pulteney Street only an hour late, and in genuine conviction that she was sure to wait on them. He was surprised to be admonished by Eleanor several times to check his step and slow down, he was certain that he walked at his usual pace and his sister was unusually sluggish. However, he rebuked himself for such thoughts and restrained his pace to accommodate Eleanor. Imagine then his distaste, when Eleanor pointed to him an open carriage at full speed and containing Catherine, accompanied by that odious gentleman, that he saw last night dancing with her. At some point Catherine turned in their direction and looked at them, but at this very moment the carriage turned, and she disappeared from their view behind the corner. Eleanor expressed her surprise but remained composed. She even ventured to say that surely there must have been some misunderstanding regarding the arrangements, and they might have some clarity later, Henry's face unusually for him showed his resentment towards Catherine, and Eleanor, reading it, entreated him to wait for the explanations. Only then Henry realised how uncharacteristically unreasonable he behaved and immediately regarded his sister with apologetic smile. Eleanor decided that, to avoid any further misunderstanding, they should proceed and ensure themselves that Catherine was truly not at home. Having this certainty confirmed by the servant when they reached Pulteney Street, they turned and slowly walked back home. Both of them carefully avoided the subject of their disappointment but each for different reasons. Eleanor did not want to distress her brother any further and Henry, ashamed of his earlier conduct, tried his best to dissuade his sister from thinking him unduly unbalanced by the encounter, so he steered their conversation towards lighter if slightly mundane subjects.

When they reached home, Henry excused himself with a sudden necessity to write to their brother leaving Eleanor with anxious gaze on his retreating figure. When alone in his father's study he went through the motions of starting the letter to his brother but as his mind was elsewhere and there was no real communication that he could think of to pass to Frederick (indeed his brother was expected to join them in a matter of days), he lost himself in thought. He tried to examine the reasons for his recent actions. To be sure he enjoyed Catherine's company, but decidedly not above other's. Their acquaintance was of short duration, therefore he could not demand any special treatment. Miss Morland can dance with anyone she chooses and if the company of Tilney siblings is apparently not cherished by her as hers is by Eleanor, there is no reason to impose the impossible demands on Miss Morland. He tried to convince himself that what he felt was only for the sake of Eleanor. And yet not being the simpleton, he had to admit that his sister did not show her displeasure equal to his. Thus as he could not find a reasonable excuse for his feelings and actions, he decided to put his thoughts about Miss Morland aside.

It was, however, easier said than done. During the rest of the day despite himself he kept thinking about Miss Morland, he could not believe that he was wrong about his assessment of her character; surely she could not stoop to such deceit and disregard to the feelings of others. He could see it clearly with his reasonable part of his mind that what really attracted him to her at first was her unabashed and open admiration for him so then he thought modestly that, as this was Catherine's first visit to Bath, she may have been impressed with him at first, but then she met other people and her regard for him diminished. He could easily understand that but he still believed that Eleanor did not deserve such a treatment. To clear his mind and close the chapter called Catherine Morland, as he still felt a slight resentment towards her, he decided to go for a ride tomorrow with Edward (it was the same gentleman his sister set her heart on) and to this purpose he quickly dispatched a note to him, albeit more conspicuously that he wished as his father forbade any contact with Thornton.

000000000000

The whole world seemed to conspire against him these days, or so Henry thought. During his ride, he learned that his friend, also the second son in the family, having quarrelled with his own father, was to be immediately sent to the family's business in the colonies. Henry came back from his ride with a heavy heart as he knew that the news would be most distressing to Eleanor. Yet here he was met with more bad news. Eleanor in a very great anguish recounted to him what happened this morning after he left. Their father and Eleanor were readying themselves to go out when Miss Morland was announced. General Tilney hated his plans disturbed even by several minutes, therefore he vehemently insisted on refusing her entry to the house and sent the servant to say that Miss Tilney was not at home. Eleanor was deeply ashamed by such rudeness yet she was powerless to prevent it. Furthermore as their father insisted on them leaving the house almost immediately, she was sure that they were observed leaving their house by Miss Morland. That was unfortunate indeed. It seems Tilneys responded to rudeness with rudeness. Despite his private declarations, he was mortified on behalf of Miss Morland and felt nothing but pity for being treated this way. However at this moment, he was more anxious about his sister, she was really distraught and it pained him to deepen her sorrows by the story he was about to tell. However as she asked for news from their mutual friend, he had no other option but to pass the sad communication. That brought tears to Eleanor's eyes and Henry tried hard as he might to comfort her. Fortunately their father was not at home, so they could talk freely about their soon-to-be absent friend. This was not a happy day for the brother and sister as they both loved each other dearly and felt the acute pain of the other as their own. All those sad events brought about a strong headache for Eleanor and she begged to excuse her to their father that she would be unable to join them at their night at the theatre. Henry heartily assured her that she should not distress herself about such a triviality as their father's displeasure, as Henry declared he would take upon himself all the anger that could be expected from General Tilney at the disturbance of his plans.

As General Tilney on reaching the theatre met with his old friend from army days, Henry spent a couple of first acts of a play in the foyer, patiently waiting for his father. Only then they reached their box and could enjoy the play. As luck would have it, their box was exactly opposite the box where Catherine and her party were sitting. Henry noticed her the moment he entered the box but was determined to avoid the gaze in her direction, partly because the slight he endured still pained him, and partly because he was accompanied by his father, and he was reluctant to draw his attention to Miss Morland. Still in the corner of his eye he saw her upturned little face intensely looking at him. Unable to stand it much longer he finally turned his head and slightly bowed in her direction, however affording her no smile and promptly returning his gaze to the stage. He saw that her face radiant with smile at first decidedly fell on seeing his reserved reaction. He felt badly about it and as he was not paying any attention to the play anyway, he looked in her direction once more without turning his head fully. Henry, expecting nothing better from the day that brought a lot of misery anyway, was met with the scene where the same, previously seen gentleman leaned intimately towards Catherine and whispered something to her ear, she turned her head away from that gentleman and lowered her eyes as if she were uncomfortable with such intimacy but the scene pained Henry more than he had expected possible.

Nevertheless, to satisfy the rules of polite society, Henry went slowly to the box where Catherine sat at the end of the play to pay his regards to Mrs. Allen, Mr. Allen and Miss Morland. Not waiting for anyone to answer Catherine burst into the torrent of explanations how she was misinformed about them by Mr. Thorpe (Henry presumed he must have been the gentleman sitting next to her previously) and how she was prevented from going after them. All this was said with such a feverish sincerity that Henry felt slightly ashamed of having thought of Catherine being deceitful at any time. He tried to cover his embarrassment by gentle mockery translating Catherine's words into the description of abduction by force, yet he saw immediately that Catherine was still unaccustomed to his ways as she earnestly started to ensure him that she would ten thousand times more be rather with him and his sister than with her party at the time. She stopped in an evident discomfiture and Henry immediately regretted his words even if spoken in jest. His heart melted and he smiled wholeheartedly at Catherine. He acknowledged that his sister in her wisdom said all along that it must have been some misunderstanding and she was obviously right as always. He also communicated his sister's wishes that they should attempt again to have their walk the day after tomorrow. The last was definitely his own wish rather, but he was sure Eleanor would heartily agree, should she know it beforehand. In her reply Catherine smiled with such happiness that Henry's heart filled with previously unknown to him level of joy. But Catherine's face suddenly got pensive and she stated that she would not have Henry saying that his sister was not angry with her as she paid a visit to her today and was denied the entry. To this Henry hastened to explain the incident to the best of his abilities in order to spare the blushes to his family. Catherine seemed to accept it with eagerness and even ventured a shy smile when Henry assured her again that his sister was never angry with her and always believed that some mistake was behind it all. Miss Morland was silent for a minute, apparently again lost in thought, then she finally spoke. "But, Mr. Tilney, why were you less generous than your sister? If she felt such confidence in my good intentions, and could suppose it to be only a mistake, why should you be so ready to take offence?"

The question was posed with such artless air and implied a genuine interest in the answer to it that Henry felt himself distressed all of the sudden and having no appropriate response, he asked her instead if he could join her to which she promptly showed him a chair near her. Henry was so anxious to steer the conversation from the uncomfortable subject that he began to talk to Catherine about the play. Catherine readily complied but as neither of them paid real attention to the play, the discourse was about to stall when, happily for Henry, Catherine suddenly noticed that General Tilney across the theatre was in the earnest conversation with no other than John Thorpe, the infamous dancer, carriage rider and ear whisperer in Henry's eyes. Catherine inquired if the General was acquainted with Mr. Thorpe, Henry could only acknowledge that he was unable to provide this information as he could only speak for himself and at least in that respect he could assure her that the gentleman was unknown to him, even if his face seemed familiar. Catherine's face betrayed uneasiness, which Henry could readily understand, as at this moment his father was staring intently at Miss Morland. Henry decided to bring about the happier subject and his companion gratefully conformed as the subject chosen by Henry was close to their hearts – the proposed country walk the day after tomorrow.

The evening brought to Henry more joy than he expected, considering the events of the day, even if it was slightly marred by a sudden question sprang on Henry by General Tilney. He inquired if the lady Henry was talking to tonight was the same lady that the General saw him paying attention to the other night. When Henry confirmed that it was indeed Miss Morland in both cases, his father grunted and they continued the rest of the journey home in silence, a situation not without the precedent as the General hardly ever spent much of his time talking to his children, except when he had been telling them what he expected them to do. Henry wondered if this abrupt interest in Miss Morland may mean some interference in their acquaintance with her but as the General did not say a further word on the subject Henry happily returned to his own thoughts. For there was a scheme that he designed that might bring an ounce of joy to his poor sister, apart from the devised walk with Miss Morland. When they arrived at the lodgings he wasted no time and quickly scribbled the note to Thornton and dispatched it immediately, even if the hour was late.

000000000000

On the next day, being Sunday, General Tilney with his children attended the service but soon after having met some friends of his, he left Eleanor and Henry to their own devices. Brother and sister decided to walk down the Crescent as it was an exceptionally mild and sunny day. They both secretly hoped that they would be able to meet their new acquaintance, as nearly everyone that was anyone in the polite society had come up with the same idea.

Their hopes were rewarded by the chance meeting of Catherine and her party that consisted of a young lady, a young gentleman and the infamous Mr. Thorpe. Catherine joined Eleanor and Henry for a few minutes while her party was waiting and looking at this encounter. Mr. Tilney had the impression that they were less than happy with it. But soon his attention was drawn to the conversation of two ladies in his company, where the all-important details of tomorrow's walk were being discussed, once the torrent of explanations on both sides subsided. When Catherine left them, Henry and Eleanor turned back to Milsom Street, as they were sure their father was probably at home by now and might be wondering where they have gone as the hour of luncheon was near and the General was very particular about punctuality.

After some time they were accosted by a gentleman that was obviously running after them. Henry recognised him immediately. The infamous Mr. Thorpe. Although he was never properly introduced to neither Miss Tilney nor Henry, Thorpe firstly informed the surprised siblings that he does not stand for such ceremonies as formal introduction, and secondly that he was on a mission from Miss Morland to beg Miss Tilney's pardon on behalf of Miss Morland who would not be able to join them on their walk tomorrow as she just remembered the previous engagement. He said also that she proposed Tuesday for the postponed walk. Eleanor was confused and surprised by this communication but she quickly recollected herself and informed Mr. Thorpe that she readily acquiesced to the deferment.

When Mr. Thorpe left them, Henry and Eleanor looked at each other. They were both trying to comprehend the meaning of the incident. Henry promised himself that he would never show his evident disappointment again whenever Miss Morland was concerned, but deep in his heart the dissatisfaction was acute. He was saved by Eleanor whose only comment was that it looked like the fate kept putting numerous obstacles in their way. Henry refrained from commenting but he heartily agreed with Eleanor's remark. Forces seemed to be bent on keeping him apart from Catherine. However, neither his disposition, nor his determination allowed him to brood over the subject. After all, instead of having the pleasure of meeting Miss Morland on Monday, he will meet her on Tuesday. Just one day more is all he shall have to bear.

Henry and Eleanor had barely time to take off their hats and coats and to enter the drawing room, containing the General and his disapproving grunts, when they heard a commotion downstairs and within few seconds the door to the room was energetically opened by no other than Miss Morland herself. She was breathless, her cheeks were reddened from the exertion and some curls were determined to escape from under her bonnet, charmingly surrounding her face.

The Tilneys were stunned into silence by this sudden intrusion and were bereft of thought in reaction to it. Well, maybe except Henry. He would have to be exceptionally insensitive to all natural beauty lest he failed to be enchanted by this vision. Fortunately the situation did not require to use words as he would have an immense difficulty to find them.

Without preamble Miss Morland began somewhat incoherent explanations as to what really have passed not that long ago. "I am come in a great hurry. It was all a mistake. I never promised to go. I told them from the first I could not go. I ran away in a great hurry to explain it. I did not care what you thought of me. I would not stay for the servant."

Nevertheless, luckily for Catherine, of all the people gathered in the drawing room, only General Tilney found the speech incomprehensible. Miss Tilney was the first to react and soon all became clearer as she ensured Catherine that she received the message from Mr. Thorpe and even if she acknowledged her immense surprise at it, she was ready to accommodate Catherine. More explanations and assurances followed but in no time Catherine was surrounded by friendliness and smiles. As Catherine chiefly addressed herself to Miss Tilney, Henry had the time to compose himself; he was grateful however, that there was no need for him to speak.

The affair settled, Eleanor introduced Miss Morland to her father and the General greatly surprising his children was all politeness and goodwill towards their guest. In fact he took over the conversation with Miss Morland, as brother and sister got into the habitual silence in the presence of their father. Henry could see that her composure betrayed the surprise at this sudden withdrawal from the siblings but he was prevented from expressing any assurances to Catherine as his attention was mostly drawn to his father uncommon gentleness and deference directed at Miss Morland. The General even went as far as inviting Catherine, on behalf of his daughter, to stay with them for the luncheon, that was delayed by the visit by some minutes already. That fact alone was incomprehensible to Henry and Eleanor as they were more than aware of their father's insistence of complying with the rules imposed by the General himself. Catherine politely declined the invitation and mentioned that Mrs. And Mr. Allen were awaiting her return. General Tilney acquiesced that their expectation must be considered as superior to Miss Tilney's wishes but entreated Catherine to persuade the Allens to agree to her spending the day with the Tilney family at any chosen time. Henry and Eleanor exchanged glances.

As soon as Catherine left, General Tilney hurried his children to the luncheon. The luncheon was taken in usual silence except for two instances: the General's request of Eleanor to persuade Miss Morland to spend the day with them as soon as possible and to take a particular care of fares, that were to be taken during the day, to accommodate Miss Morland's favourite dishes, the other was a question to Henry, inquiring if tomorrow they would take the walk with Miss Morland. Henry's confirmation of the fact was met with the General's short "Splendid".

As the General decided to spend the evening at home with his children, Henry and Eleanor had no further opportunity to discuss the events of the day.

000000000000

Finally the long-awaited day of by now famous country walk had arrived, and although all parties involved almost expected unforeseen circumstances to interfere again, no such occurrence appeared.

Henry and Eleanor did not have much time to go over the behaviour of their father on the previous day so they constrained themselves to commenting on the inexplicable strangeness of it. But as neither of them could provide some elucidation, their conversation on the subject was short.

Upon collecting Miss Morland from Pulteney Street, the three young people decided to walk around Beechen Cliff.

Henry could not have been happier. It was apparent that all three of them enjoyed each other's company enormously but Henry had some additional little joys to entertain. Firstly, he was rewarded in finding Catherine exactly as he thought her to be, modest, artless, kind, eager to learn, unspoilt by vices of a modern society. Secondly, she was an avid listener and keen pupil who listened to his every word on rules of drawing, literature, politics etc. And lastly, Catherine was a delightful object of his gentle teasing, even if Eleanor, used to his ways, tried to restrain him jokingly at times. However, Henry thought that he may never get bored with it as the teases brought a charming blush to her cheeks that suited her enormously when accompanied by a shy smile and furtive glance in his direction. He felt however, that those little pleasures might be in some ways dangerous as he seemed to enjoy Catherine's company too much, even if she showed ignorance on many subjects. Nevertheless Henry was convinced that her ignorance was not due to the lack of desire but rather of opportunity to learn more.

All three found a common pleasure in novels, especially in the works of Mrs. Radcliffe like Mysteries of Udolpho. Catherine surprised him by her conviction that gentlemen do not read or enjoy novels. Henry was not aware that her circle of acquaintance involved many gentlemen, therefore he assumed that this testimony might have been the result of unfortunate influence of a certain Mr. Thorpe. Inwardly Henry wondered at his immediate dislike towards the gentleman in question, as he was in general naturally well-disposed to all people. But that also made him think that Catherine's mind is very receptive to new influences and should he be her parent (the thought he would not have entertained for a moment) he would be very particular about the company Catherine is keeping.

For now he resigned himself to contradict Catherine's announcement by stating with conviction that "the person, be it gentleman or lady, who has not pleasure in a good novel, must be intolerably stupid." Luckily to Henry, Catherine rewarded him with a happy smile and went on to say that in her opinion Udolpho is the nicest book. Here Henry, being the adamant admonisher of language improprieties, could not stop himself. "Very true," said Henry, "and this is a very nice day, and we are taking a very nice walk, and you are two very nice young ladies. Oh! It is a very nice word indeed! It does for everything. Originally perhaps it was applied only to express neatness, propriety, delicacy, or refinement; people were nice in their dress, in their sentiments, or their choice. But now every commendation on every subject is comprised in that one word."

Although his mockery was gentle, he saw the intense blush spreading across Catherine's cheeks and she looked at her lap as if she was ashamed; he immediately regretted his folly and was rescued only by his sister's interjection who smoothly reproved his indulgence and gave Catherine her full support, thus rescuing the situation. Henry could only be grateful for Eleanor's interruption. He finally understood that in his dealings with Catherine he would have to be more prudent and gentler. Therefore for the rest of the walk, he was all but kindness to Catherine and thus was rewarded by the looks of near admiration from the young lady.

All in all, Henry considered the walk a success; even more when the ladies agreed between themselves the date when Catherine would spend the day with the Tilneys. He was also delighted that his little scheme to raise Eleanor's spirits came to fruition as Edward Thornton managed to find them during their walk and say his goodbyes to Miss Tilney in person.

Meanwhile Eleanor shared her brother's feelings towards the walk. Her hurried and short encounter with Edward, although painful due to the reason for it, filled her with the immense joy and she was certain that this long and possibly final separation from him could be borne easier as she was assured by Edward of his unchanged affection and they agreed to correspond secretly through Henry. This was her only rebellion against her father's wishes, and she felt guilty, because otherwise she was a dutiful and obedient daughter.

Nevertheless she was very grateful to her brother for this act of kindness, Henry was always her favourite brother. That is why, even if she rejoiced in Catherine as her new friend, Eleanor was uneasy about her brother's feelings towards Miss Morland. She saw how her brother paid an especial attention to Catherine and the lady's feelings were quite palpable to a keen observer. She would not be happier to have Catherine as a sister, but she was more than aware that, in all probability, her young friend's situation and connections were totally inadequate in her father's eyes. Thus she was fearful, that not only her brother's but Catherine's heart may be broken, the pain of which she was more than conscious herself. Eleanor was surprised by uncommon politeness and deference paid by her father to Catherine that she previously observed but she put it to the General's lack of detailed knowledge regarding Miss Morland's situation.

000000000000

Catherine came for an agreed visit two days later. To the renewed surprise of Henry and Eleanor, the General was affability itself. They rarely saw their father exert so much cordiality and civility towards anyone, and never towards a person of Miss Morland's standing in the society. Henry exchanged glances with his sister with each extraordinarily deferential remark directed at Catherine's tastes, opinions and comments, relieved to see that his sister found it equally incomprehensible.

He watched Catherine keenly and was fully conscious that she found those attentions gratifying at first, then slowly she looked as if she became mortified and almost fearful to put forward any comment. His sister and he tried to dissuade her fears with supportive and kind smiles, yet they were nearly unable to participate in the conversation as the General monopolised it to the extent that neither of siblings hardly said a word during the visit. Henry felt for Catherine, and he promised himself to recompense his shortcomings on this occasion with a proper devotion to Catherine, when they meet this evening at the Lower Rooms.

Again he was prevented from discussing the event with Eleanor by his father insistence of keeping their company until the time came to prepare for going out. Moreover when Eleanor went upstairs, the General stopped Henry in the drawing room.

"I understand Miss Morland will be attending the cotillion ball tonight too," his father began. "In that case I want you to pay proper attentions to this young lady. I hope you can be more lively than you were this afternoon. Anyone would think you are not raised a polite gentleman able to hold a conversation with a charming young lady."

"Sir,-" Henry started.

"I expect you to behave more gentlemanlike this evening. It is my expressed wish. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir" said Henry quietly.

"Excellent" barked the General and left the room in a hurry, thus preventing Henry to say anything further.

000000000000

During their drive Eleanor saw with alarm that her dear brother was more than usually cast down but due to the General's presence, she could not ask for the reason as she believed their father might be a probable guilty party.

Henry was lost in thought. He was confused and his mind was distressed. His father hardly ever engaged in discussions with his children, but on this occasion Henry was angry at himself. He felt that he should have questioned the reasons for his father's commendation. He felt that his father had devised some scheme that Henry himself was part of and yet unaware of the role he was expected to play. He was sure that the General would surely not have thought of anything dishonourable or disreputable, but Henry was uneasy. Perversely he thought of thwarting his father's designs, but he thought it unkind to Miss Morland. His regard for her prevented him from abandoning the General's scheme altogether. He enjoyed her company and was fairly sure of her regard towards himself but deep down there was this awkwardness of the situation. Until this, he looked forward to meeting Miss Morland, now his feelings were hard to define. For the first time also he decided to keep it secret and to spare his sister the knowledge of it.

On their arrival the General lead them directly to the ballroom. After a while all three of them noticed Miss Morland dancing with Mr. Thorpe. Seeing this, the General turned to his son and grunted discontentedly, then he left for the card room.

Whatever Henry's feelings were on their way to the ball, now they went through such transformation that they were unrecognisable. Observing Thorpe dance with Catherine and engage her in conversation resulted in a rare, for Henry, wave of deep-rooted displeasure going through his body. This time the self-reflection on the reasons for it did not come to Henry's mind. He just told himself that Catherine deserved a better company, even if he knew next to nothing about Mr. Thorpe. He was determined to remedy the situation. As soon as he placed Eleanor in the company of their friend Mrs. Hughes, he went in search of Catherine. Eleanor watching intently her brother's face chose against asking him for the reasons of his poise she observed before.

Henry returned to the ballroom and patiently watched Catherine dancing with Thorpe. She did not smile much but rather responded to Thorpe's conversation with common civility. She rarely looked straight into her partner's face which irrationally was deeply satisfying to Henry.

The set has finally finished, and Henry watched as Catherine went back to her party and sat composed if slightly fidgeting. She was determined to look at her lap and hardly engaged in the lively conversation her companions were having. Henry was relieved to see that Mr. Thorpe had left her company and he was nowhere to be seen; especially as the new set was being announced.

"Miss Morland, may I request the exquisite pleasure of the next dance?" asked Henry standing in front of Catherine.

"Mr. Tilney!" she exclaimed upturning her face towards him. And Henry saw with joy and relief a rapturous delight that spread over her face. She accepted his hand with alacrity and the pair walked to the ballroom, engaged in a pleasant light conversation. Henry did not think about his father's 'orders' but he wanted to charm Catherine just for the sheer pleasure of seeing her respond to him so amiably.

However, as they took their places in the set, Henry saw Mr. Thorpe accosting Catherine and evidently attempting to distract her from her present partner. Thorpe's demands, whatever they were, were subsequently thwarted as the dance began and the stream of ladies detached Catherine from him. Henry was enormously comforted with it and on the first opportunity that he had, hiding his displeasure with Mr. Thorpe, Henry tried to turn it into a witticism.

"That gentleman would have put me out of patience, had he stayed with you half a minute longer. He has no business to withdraw the attention of my partner from me. We have entered into a contract of mutual agreeableness for the space of an evening, and all our agreeableness belongs solely to each other for that time. Nobody can fasten themselves on the notice of one, without injuring the rights of the other. I consider a country-dance as an emblem of marriage. Fidelity and complaisance are the principal duties of both; and those men who do not choose to dance or marry themselves, have no business with the partners or wives of their neighbours."

Catherine as always listened to him attentively but she was still unused to his ways and took it very literally. Henry sighed inwardly, he resolved that she would definitely benefit from more of his company in the future. Thus he continued. "You will allow, that in both, man has advantage of choice, woman only the power of refusal; that in both, it is an engagement between man and woman, formed for the advantage of each; and that when once entered into, they belong exclusively to each other till the moment of its dissolution; that it is their duty, each to endeavour to give the other no cause for wishing that he or she had bestowed themselves elsewhere, and their best interest to keep their own imagination from wandering towards the perfections of their neighbours, or fancying that they should have been better off with anyone else. You will allow all this?"

To this Catherine agreed but still maintained that dancing is of very different nature from a marriage. Henry smiled but continued to tease Catherine in the same manner. He thought that she was ignorant of the true reason Henry began this conversation in the first place, so he resolved that he must be less circumspect in his teasing.

"Have I not reason to fear, that if the gentleman who spoke to you just now were to return, or if any other gentleman were to address you, there would be nothing to restrain you from conversing with him as long as you chose?" he asked with a smile.

Her reply finally brought the answer that was satisfactory enough for Henry as Catherine honestly declared that she did not want to talk to anybody else. Having achieved his purpose, Henry changed the subject to Bath, its diversions and customs of the polite society, especially the one, where he warned Catherine that she is expected to be tired of Bath at the end of six weeks. Catherine declared that she could never be tired of Bath, as in comparison with Fullerton, where she could only go and visit Mrs. Allen, here she could meet many people. Henry only smiled at this.

The rest of the evening Henry spent happily in Catherine's company as fortuitously, Mrs. Hughes with whom Eleanor was sitting, was also part of the set for tea that Mrs. Allen belonged to.

000000000000

Following days were spent on country walks, reciprocated visits to Pulteney Street and Milsom Street, and general pleasure in growing new acquaintance between Tilney siblings and Miss Morland. Henry had plenty of opportunities to get to know Catherine's true character better. He found an exquisite pleasure in hearing her descriptions of her life in Fullerton and her present company in Bath. As for the former, he was amazed at first to hear of Catherine's love of cricket and baseball, but he saw clearly that it strangely suited Catherine. Her upbringing seemed to him devoid of sadness, fears or discipline for that matter, all of which were so prevalent in his childhood. Again he was forced to think that her sheltered life did not prepare her to meet the world in its true form. She was naïve, trusting and of pure heart; all that resulted from growing up in the family of simple needs and simple outlook on life, being surrounded by love and care, an existence lacking deceitfulness and pompous aspirations. All those excellent qualities made Catherine who she was, a charming young woman, that Henry found so enchanting. And yet, she could not see what Henry and Eleanor saw and understood about her new acquaintances – the Thorpes. Henry had suspected before and was proven right now that the Thorpes were the epitome of Bath visiting society that he always avoided perfunctorily; and although he always enjoyed observing foibles and follies, there were some traits of character that he could not abide. Miss Thorpe in particular seemed to him to be worthy of this criticism, but as she was now engaged to Catherine's brother, Henry's lips were sealed on the subject. Nevertheless, as he was unacquainted with the Thorpes, being an honest and reasonable man, he refrained from openly criticising them. On behalf of his sister, he was extremely pleased that she found in Bath a company, that lifted her spirits, as she clearly considered Catherine a pleasurable and true friend.

As for Henry himself, as much as he enjoyed Catherine's company, despite being pleasant and attentive towards her, he tried to desist in treating her more than a friend of his sister. He knew that there could not be more between them, due to Catherine's circumstances, and he did not wish to make Catherine feel for him more. Of his feelings he was unsure and he resolved not to dwell on them.

000000000000

The Tilney household had increased with the arrival of Captain Frederick Tilney. On the expressed wish of the General, Frederick always spent his leave with the family, even he, boisterous and of independent mind, did not dare to go against his father wishes. Of all his children, the General was his most indulgent towards Frederick. And the Captain, being more than aware of it, grew up a proud, selfish and vain man. His bond with his sister and brother was not made of strong fibre but he enjoyed their company reasonably well.

Frederick found the balls extremely tedious as he held most of society in a deep contempt; nevertheless, when the family was preparing to go to the ball in the Upper Rooms, he resignedly joined them.

The Tilneys arrived at the Upper Rooms in good time, well before any dances started, exactly as General Tilney wished. He lead his children straight to the ballroom. His eyes darted furtively amongst the crowd in search of a particular person. When he finally found her, he turned towards Henry. "Come swiftly" he said curtly and hastened towards Miss Morland.

The General curtseyed in a most polite manner, then he took her hand and without preamble put it onto Henry's arm, surprising both Catherine and Henry by this gesture. Having accomplished it, the General lead Eleanor to her seat in the other part of the room. Henry recollected his wits quickly, and to hide his embarrassment he introduced Catherine to his brother.

"Charmed," said Frederick in the voice betraying the utmost boredom and immediately turned his back on them. Henry saw the sudden displeasure on Catherine's face; he smiled gently as she was too honest to hide it properly.

"Do not let my brother's ill manners offend you," Henry said to Catherine. "That is how he is, I am afraid. He was ill-mannered as a baby."

Henry's faith in Catherine's good disposition was not to be weakened. "I am surprised at you being so disrespectful to your older brother," she said smiling gently. And then added with more mischievous smile, "And anyway, how could you know what he was like when he was a baby? When he was a baby, you were not yet born."

Henry appreciated her tone, but he had to explain himself by telling Catherine that his mother told him of it. The mention of his mother clouded his good humour for a while, thus trying to dispel the mood, Henry inquired of Catherine plans for dancing, expressing his hopes for her not being engaged already. To his sincere joy, Catherine replied that indeed she was not engaged yet.

"My rival having left Bath…" Henry started teasingly. Catherine started eagerly to contradict that Mr. Thorpe is not a rival but then she stammered and blushed. However, as soon as she saw a genuine smile on Henry's face, she only pleaded not to be teased anymore. To Henry's slight dismay, her thoughts stayed with Mr. Thorpe and she asked if Henry really did not know Mr. Thorpe at all. Hearing Henry's denial, Catherine expressed a surprise as it seemed like Mr. Thorpe knew about the Tilney family a great deal.

"And none of it to our credit?" asked Henry, slightly annoyed at having to talk about Mr. Thorpe. Catherine was silent at this.

"Well, I have always found," said Henry finally venting his annoyance, "that ignorance and prejudice hold no bar to forming the strongest of opinions."

"You think him ignorant and prejudiced? "Catherine quickly reiterated, showing a genuine interest in the matter. "I know that he does not always say the truth but he has been always very kind and attentive to me."

Henry restrained himself from commenting but his face said a lot. Catherine responded to it immediately. "You think he is not to be trusted?"

Now Henry knew that he went too far and in contradiction of his private promise of not criticising Thorpe directly. Besides, he just wanted to end the conversation on the subject that was particularly unpleasant to him.

"Dear Miss Morland," he started and smiled gently, "has it not occurred to you that I might not be the best person to consult on the matter of Mr. Thorpe?"

Catherine smiled at this and looked embarrassed. Luckily to both parties, the Master of Ceremonies has just announced the start of dancing, and Henry gave Catherine his arm, silently inviting her to dance, which she smilingly accepted.

Just before they found their place in the set, Henry was addressed by his brother, who suddenly turned up at his side. "Good God, Henry, you are not going to stand up in that maul, are you?"

"I certainly am," said Henry emphatically, ignoring the impoliteness of this address said in hearing of Miss Morland and looking directly at Catherine, who beamed with smiles in response. However, his brother's attention was already distracted and he asked Catherine if her friend, being Miss Thorpe, would be persuaded to dance with him. This Catherine denied vehemently and informed the Captain that Isabella had a particular reason not to dance tonight.

"Is that so?" was the Captain's reply, "Pity!"

Encountering no further interruptions, Henry and Catherine stood up to dance. After a while, Henry glanced across the room and saw his brother dancing with Miss Thorpe. Henry could not help but laugh quietly to himself. Catherine as ever watchful of his partner asked what amused him and Henry pointed with his head in Frederick's direction. To his dismay at his own indelicacy, Henry saw a great distress on Catherine's face. He understood perfectly that his partner was greatly disappointed in her friend, thus he tried for the rest of the evening to be particularly attentive and gentle to Miss Morland, all this to no great avail as Catherine's thoughts were obviously somewhere else, although she tried to respond politely and even managed some smiles. The evening was not a success for Henry and he went home thinking some very harsh thoughts directed at his brother.

000000000000

Family breakfasts at the Tilneys was never a joyous and cheerful affair, whenever General Tilney was present; thus all parties took their habitual roles. Eleanor was watchful and ready to accommodate their father in any way, Henry was subdued and buried in his thoughts, Frederick, the rare guest these days, was detached and sullen, and the head of the family engrossed in newspaper and disgruntled, as he nearly always found some matter, about which he was reading, to be disappointed about.

However, this morning, when he put aside his newspaper, he stared intensely at each of his children for a while, then he cleared his throat loudly and this granted him respectively an anxious look, a polite look and a disdainful one.

"I have decided that we would be leaving Bath for Northanger at the end of the week, so make your arrangements as soon as possible," said the General in a sombre voice.

"But, Father, we have been in Bath only these three weeks?" Eleanor inquired gently. "Surely.."

"I am disappointed with the absence of particular friends of mine, therefore I have decided to shorten the stay," interrupted the General brusquely.

"But…" Henry had begun.

"I have said it already. We are leaving!" the General interrupted again. The rest of the breakfast was continued in silence.

000000000000

This time the country walk they had with Catherine was in a different mood, especially on Henry's side. Lost in thoughts, he allowed Eleanor to hold conversation with Miss Morland almost exclusively. He listened to them but in most cases refrained from participation. He was deeply disappointed with his father's decision. For the first time in years, he found an exquisite pleasure in visiting Bath, decidedly more than before. Henry told himself that it was very hard on Eleanor to deprive her of many pleasures of the season and an excellent company she found in Miss Morland. Back in Northanger, she was often very alone, being shut up with only their father for company. Henry always tried to come to Northanger as often as possible, but his duties in Woodston, his living located some ten miles from Northanger, prevented him from visiting Eleanor as much as he would have wanted. At least here, she had Miss Morland whom Eleanor considered a very good friend and who always lifted her spirits enormously.

As for himself and Catherine, he was reluctant to admit his substantial regard for Miss Morland. He knew that he enjoyed her company immensely but he told himself again and again, that she was no more than a particular friend of his sister. Thus, paying her too much attention would be dishonourable as it may give rise to some expectations on the lady's part, expectations he was not in position to meet due to his circumstances. The thought angered him and he swung his cane at the nearby bush with vengeance. At the moment he felt very unhappy.

000000000000

They finished their walk at the Milsom Street lodgings as Eleanor invited Catherine to have dinner with them.

"I love our walks," said Catherine. "I think I should like to stay in Bath forever and go walking with you every day!"

Henry smiled at this unaffected honesty. "Unfortunately, it will not be possible," replied Henry with some sadness in his voice. At Catherine's surprise, Eleanor explained that they are obliged to leave Bath soon at their father's request. The acute disappointment on Catherine's face pained Henry, but he was prevented from saying anything by his father's appearance, who quickly joined them.

"Ah, Miss Morland!" the General's voice boomed in the hall. "Capital! Excellent." General Tilney approached Catherine. "Can you, Miss Morland, be prevailed upon to quit this scene of public triumph and oblige us with your company at Northanger Abbey?"

Both Eleanor and Henry looked at their father in surprise. Henry could only imagine what Miss Morland must be feeling at the moment as she replied breathlessly and quietly. "I am very honoured, sir. If Mr. and Mrs. Allen agree, and I obtain the permission from my parents, I should be delighted to accept."

The dinner went in a somewhat restrained atmosphere. General Tilney was affable and obliging, Catherine, full of emotions, replied politely if slightly shyly, Eleanor attempted several times at conversation topics only to be overwhelmed by the General interruptions, Henry and Frederick hardly said a word.

000000000000

The day of their journey to Northanger began badly. At breakfast, Frederick announced that he would not be accompanying them, instead he planned to stay in Bath until the end of his leave. Henry thought that he could suspect the real reason of Frederick's staying behind and he was deeply unhappy about it.

As it was to be expected, the General did not hear this communication with pleasure. The enormous row started and continued for the most part of the morning, nearly up to the time of their departure.

They finally left Milsom Street; the General was in an exceptionally foul mood. Henry was grateful that he was driving in his curricle, but he was mortified on behalf of his sister, who was obliged to travel in the chaise-and-four with their father. His only hope was that as soon as Miss Morland joins them, the General will be forced to behave politely.

Luckily to all, Catherine did not make them wait longer than it was necessary and General Tilney exerted himself greatly to welcome her as kindly as it was possible, and Henry was relieved to see Catherine happy and excited at the journey. The General apologised for their lateness, although they were barely minutes late to the agreed time, and informed Catherine that his eldest son was to blame as he stayed on in Bath. With everyone seated and the baggage safely loaded, the Tilneys and their guest recommenced their journey to Northanger Abbey.

As their drive of thirty miles was to be divided in two parts, they were obliged to have their stay for two hours at Petty-France. It was tedious time as there was next to nothing to do there but to eat without being hungry and loiter about without anything to see. Their bait finally finished, the General approached Catherine. "Now, my dear Miss Morland, I have a proposal. As it is a fine day, how should you like to travel for the rest of the journey in the curricle with my son, Henry? You will enjoy the air and you will be better able to see as much of the country as possible. It is of course entirely up to you."

"I should like that very much," replied Catherine smiling shyly.

Henry gave her his arm and led her to the carriage. Whatever Henry thought about this whole escapade, he had to admit that this arrangement suited him very well. As the rest of the journey he was about to spend in the most pleasurable company.

It did not begin auspiciously though, as Catherine's mind dwelled on some problem. "Did your father say that Captain Tilney stays on in Bath?" she finally asked. Henry confirmed and looked at her inquiringly, and as her face fell slightly, he endeavoured to solve the mystery.

"You are disappointed. You were hoping for my brother's company at Northanger, perhaps?"

"No, not at al!" exclaimed Catherine. Then recollecting herself, she explained. "That is, I should have no objection to his company."

"Then, what is it? Come." Tilney continued teasingly.

"I am anxious about your brother and Miss Thorpe," Catherine finally divulged. "I think he cannot know that she is engaged to my brother."

Henry sighed. "My brother does know it."

To this, Catherine expressed incredulity and demanded to know why the Captain showed the evident partiality for Miss Thorpe. Henry made no reply, and he tried to change the subject. Yet Catherine was determined to continue.

"Does he not realise how wrong it is of him and what pain it must give to my brother? Why do you not persuade him to go away?" She went on explaining that the sooner Captain Tilney acknowledge that he can have no hope with Isabella, the easier he will be comforted, and by staying he could only be miserable.

Henry was deeply touched by the purity of her intentions of bestowing kindness on everyone concerned. Her kind and honest heart could not conceive any but honourable purposes of others. It nearly broke his own heart to deprive Catherine of her illusions. He attempted to be as gentle as possible as she clearly was very distressed on behalf of her brother's conceivable pain.

"And are you sure that all this is my brother's doing?" he asked gently.

"Yes, very sure," replied Catherine.

"Is it my brother's attentions to Miss Thorpe, or Miss Thorpe's admission of them, that gives the pain?"

Catherine seemed confused. "Is it not the same thing?"

"I think Mr. Morland would acknowledge the difference. No man is offended by another man's admiration of the woman he loves; it is the woman only who can make it a torment."

Catherine blushed at this, and quietly admitted her friend to be in the wrong, but then she vehemently attempted to convince Henry that Isabella was very much in love with her brother, James.

"I understand: she is in love with James, and she flirts with Frederick," concluded Henry.

"Oh! No, not flirts," exclaimed Miss Morland. "A woman in love with one man cannot flirt with another."

Henry could not but smile warmly at this declaration, believing it to be Catherine's own stance on love and flirting. It brought him immense joy for some reason, unknown to him, or rather stubbornly not admitted. "It is probable that she will neither love so well, nor flirt so well, as she might do either singly. The gentlemen must each give up a little."

Catherine was silent for a moment; Henry could almost see how her convictions and loyalty to her friend were at battle with themselves. She resumed, "Do you not believe Isabella so very much attached to my brother?"

Henry had to admit to having no opinion on that matter.

"If your brother knows of her engagement," Catherine continued, "what can he mean by his behaviour?"

Henry felt uneasy and was desperate to change the subject. "You are a very close questioner," he said with a smile.

"Am I?" said Catherine surprised. "I only ask what I want to be told."

"My dear Miss Morland," said Henry warmly, "I shall not say, 'Do not be uneasy' because I know that you are so at this moment, but be as little uneasy as you can. You have no doubt of their mutual attachment; depend upon it therefore, that real jealousy never can exist between them; depend upon it that no disagreement between them can be of any duration."

Catherine listened intently, but she seemed still grave and full of doubt. Henry tried to comfort her further, "Besides, Frederick's leave of absence will soon expire, and he must return to his regiment. And that will be the end of it." He finally saw a little smile on her face and her countenance began to change.

Soon enough, she was the same happy Catherine, and Henry truly rejoiced at this sight. He was also relieved that he could at last change the subject and entertain her with stories of the horrors that inevitably awaited her at Northanger Abbey, as the great, old building came in sight. Miss Morland was very excited to see the abbey. She obviously formed a very favourable idea of it, thus Henry was able to tease her. "Are you prepared, Miss Morland," said Henry is his best Gothic novel voice, "to encounter all of its horrors? Dungeons and sliding panels, skeletons, strange unearthly cries in the night, that pierce your very soul." Henry was greatly amused as Catherine listened avidly. But then she asked with a slight smile, "And vampires? Do not say vampires. I can bear anything but vampires."

Henry laughed quietly at her mischievousness. "Miss Morland, I do believe you are teasing me now." They both laughed and look at each other smilingly.

'I am going to enjoy Catherine's visit enormously' he thought, watching the near rapture painted on her face as she looked at the abbey with awe and excitement.

General Tilney's chaise-and-four was quicker than Henry's curricle, so Henry's and Catherine's arrival was some time later than his father's. Henry assisted Catherine to get out of the carriage as they reached the old porch, sheltering the main entrance to the abbey.

The General stood at the top of the stairs and stared intently at the pair coming into the hall. Finally as they reached the stairs and stopped, he said in his deep voice, "Welcome to Northanger Abbey, Miss Morland."


End file.
